A protective apparatus is traditionally used to limit an impact force experienced by a person or an object. A protective apparatus dissipates and attenuates an impact force as well as resists a puncture or impalement. Consequently, a protective apparatus, such as a shin guard, utilizes an exterior impact shell in combination with an impact attenuating structure, such as foam padding. The impact shell is generally formed from a rigid material that is resistant to punctures and impalements and is also capable of distributing an impact force across a larger area of the impact attenuating structure.